


Working Backwards

by feral_Fae



Series: W.I.P. fics <3 [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Creepypasta, Crossover, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, Mental Health Issues, Minecraft, Minor Original Character(s), Mutant Reader, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Not Serious, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Proxies (Slender Man Mythos), Reader-Insert, Yoglabs Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feral_Fae/pseuds/feral_Fae
Summary: This started as a joke [still is] but then I had to.In which Reader works to accept their past. With the help of others, much adventure to be had.Reader uses they/them pronouns, no mentions of assigned gender/sex.
Relationships: Herobrine (Minecraft)/Original Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader
Series: W.I.P. fics <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680160
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a long while since i was even in the creepypasta fandom [2014/2015] and even longer since i last tried to write something from it. new to ao3 on the posting end so,, heres to hoping it ain't shit

In the wee early hours of the morning you and your boyfriend, Jeff were just slowly starting to awaken for the day. It sucked, to put it simply. Blinking the sleep out of your eyes you yawn, just barely stretching your arms above your head.   
Oh.  
It seems the two of you had lost a certain foot heater and gained a sleepy canine hat. As you woke up the dog he gave you his infamous smile. Slowly thumping his tail onto Jeff's face waking the poor man up. 

Grumpy and finally giving up on going back to bed Jeff grabbed his phone, stolen from one of his many victims. It was a newer model, fully paid off truly a wonderful gain. Huffing and rolling your eyes you roll over onto your chest propping your chin on your hand you gave the bestest boy in the world a few pets. Only to sneeze as he was shedding causing a certain man to laugh at your peril.

"You okay, Doll?" He quipped eyebrow raised with amusement dripping from his words. Yawning and sitting up stealing the blanket as you did so, not bothered by the yelp that came from the other. "No idea what you're talking about," You shot back nose in the air like a pompous motherfucker. "When did you get back last night?" You asked after a beat confused eyes staring into oddly enough warm with love ones.

"Very late" was all he supplied eyes trailing to his phone again. It seems he was giving a roommate of the both of you shit. In the group chat once again. With a fake sigh and overdramatic roll of your eyes "Slendy isn't going to like that!~" you sing. Giggling at the look he shot you.

"..." and a hard press to do frown, it didn't loom right on his endearingly smiling face. Once upon a time the look he had would have terrified you. If you never got found by your best friend, you would have never even met the man you love now. 

Lost in memories of a horrible lab in Minecraftia, your home land, and the experiences that wretched spaceman would conduct on you and his once dwarven friend. As you were completely zoned out, you didn't notice Jeff trying to get your attention. Not in the slightest, tears streamed down your face. You used to be a simple villager, as a child your dream was to become a map maker. Wanting to explore the world.

Wanting to see it all, mark it for others. But now you couldn't help but curse Xephos' name. Even though you were long checked out, Jeff still tried to get your attention. Finally breaking down and manhandling you to lay back down. Smile dog snuck under the blanket and curled up becoming a warm fluffy back support.

* * *

You woke up, it was significantly later in the day now. You faintly remember waking up around dawn but you weren't sure. The dog and your boyfriend were no where to be seen, but that wasnt uncommon either. With a shrug you sat up, only to have a note fall from the top of your head onto the beaten mattress. 

_mission. date later? [Yes/no]  
-Jeff_


	2. Chapter 2

The note seemed to be written with black ink, with heart doodles on it. That small detail just made your heart melt, to think you had gotten so lucky with a man like him. Taking the note with you, you got up, not stealing the blanket this time and looked around the small-ish room.

Dark grey paint covered the walls with light grey near white trim surrounding the top of the walls and around the door. Said door had video game posters and various notes taped to it. Nothing really stood out to you, seeing as you spent a lot of time in here. You didn't even have your own room in the giant house. That said the flickering static coming from the wide screen tv made you roll your eyes. Especially after you noticed a few game systems on and running with snacks nearby. 

"Don't you have your own room, Ben?" You taunted, a good 75% sure that was the person in the TV. You were wrong when your friend, Herobrine popped out. Somehow gracefully, and with a frown on his face. "'M not Ben, (y/n)" he said slowly impressed. "Why, I gathered that my good sir!" You quipped, sarcasm metaphorically dripping from your words as you spoke. Rolling your eyes you put a hand on your hip and the other in a quite violently done point toward the other.

This seemed to amuse him. "My point still stands, why are you here?" Sassiness forgotten and true concern won out. "Someone had to make sure you didn't dive off the deep end," here he paused, a viscous smirk faintly on his face "While your boy-toy goes around stabbing people." A good natured deep laugh followed that statement growing louder when your face erupted with a dark blush. "S-shut it-" you hissed. _Couldn't this morning get any worse?_ you thought to yourself with a mental huff.


End file.
